1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates in general to clamps, and in particular, to a mountable latching clamp for connecting instrument stands to rack systems, "combo amp" systems or walls, wherein the clamp has a keyed receiver for coupling with the instrument stands.
2. Description of Related Art
Musical entertainers utilize audio/video rack systems and/or combination amplifier speaker cabinet ("combo amp") systems. An audio/video rack system is a rectangularly shaped frame made of metal, plastic, or any other material suitable for holding heavy loads. Typically, the frame contains a plurality of holes or slots for securely arranging audio and video equipment within the rack system. Thus, audio and video equipment can be custom fitted within the rack system to suit any design for any particular occasion.
A "combo amp" system includes an adjustable amplifier with a speaker built into the amplifier. This allows the "combo amp" to be both convenient and portable. Thus, to accommodate portability, the "combo amp" system has a handle on the top side of the amplifier attached by at least two screws so that the system can be easily moved about.
Typically, both systems are used in the entertainment industry in both live and practice settings. Specifically, entertainers who use electric guitars or similar equipment need their systems nearby, because the systems contain the amplifiers necessary for performance. Therefore, it is very convenient for the entertainer to have their instruments on nearby support stands, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,868 and issued to the present applicant which is incorporated herein by reference, near the system being used.
However, such stands are usually either bolted directly to or placed unsecurely within the rack, "combo amp" or wall in an unstable and inconvenient manner. What is needed is a device that allows instrument stands to be quickly and conveniently fastened and unfastened to a rack system, "combo amp" system, wall or other mountable structure while maintaining secure attachment when fastened.